


Fifty Shades of Purple: A New and Beautiful Wahve Story

by BobsBunions



Series: Fifty Shades of Purple: A New and Beautiful Wahve Story [1]
Category: waluigi - Fandom
Genre: I hate myself, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsBunions/pseuds/BobsBunions
Summary: when chad gets a new job as the big boss' assistant, he finds out the meaning of true love and good dick. When he meets daddy waluigi, everything changes, and now his world is shaded through purple colored glasses <3





	Fifty Shades of Purple: A New and Beautiful Wahve Story

Chapter 1

This new Job was going to suck ass. It was just a job for the summer, just until I could get back on my feet and get out of the shitty apartment I’d been living in for almost two years. I mean, that’s what I used to think before I met…him. Daddy Waluigi.  
It was a cloudy Tuesday morning; I got up like I always do at 7:00 am and got ready for this new desk job. I put on my best shirt with my tie, a lovely shade of purple, and my best dark jeans. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, with my bag and my phone in hand.   
This new job consisted of literally just sitting at a desk and doing whatever my boss told me to do. I was an assistant, a secretary if you will. I had no idea who my new boss was but apparently he was a hardass, demanded only the best from people and if you put one drop to many of cream in his coffee you’d be walking out of there in a second. So you can imagine how excited I was.   
It only took me about thirty minutes to get to the building and when I entered my friend Chet grabbed me. “Hey good luck today idiot” he said to me, almost making me drop my bag. “I guess I’ll need all the luck I can get.” I replied, he scoffed as he walked to the elevator with me. He pressed floor three, his stop, and floor seven, mine. As the elevator rose in height he spoke again, “Hey, Marvin…” he said softly. “Yes?” I uttered back. He made strong eye contact with me and he looked flustered, “I-I just have to say…” he took a deep breath, “don’t fuck this up because if you do I’m going to laugh so hard.” The elevator dinged and he left laughing. I have great taste in friends.  
I got off on my floor and was greeted by the floor manager. “Lucas right?” I nodded. “Okay Chad, you’re going to work for the boss,” he said as he led me through the maze of cubicles, “you will arrive here every day sometime before 7:55 am, any minute later you will be fired, he only drinks Perrier water and Columbian mountain coffee, he arrives today at nine so you have one hour to prepare yourself-“just then the phone on a nearby desk rang, it was answered and shut swiftly. “HE’S COMING!” The manager turned pale as he screamed to the office “GIRD YOUR LOINS EVERYONE!” It was pandemonium.  
One girl spilt her salad onto the wall, why she was eating salad at 8:00 a.m. baffled me; another man threw his crocs out the window and put on his dress shoes. The manager swiftly grabbed my arm and dragged me over to my new desk and pushed me into the seat. “If you say anything stupid it’s your fucking funeral.” And he left, leaving me a blurred view of the entrance.  
He entered, my boss, of course I couldn’t see him from where I was sitting but I knew he was there, I heard the muffled sounds of the voice of the manager briefing the boss on what he had to do today. “And finally,” he said as he turned around the corner to my desk, “your new assistant sir.” That’s when I saw him, the beautiful man who would soon steal my heart, my boss…Waluigi.  
He walked in, a moment which I can only remember as if in slow motion, his beautiful black suit shimmered in the fluorescent lighting as his purple dress shirt looked like a witch’s brew. His black Italian leather shoes clacked onto the tile in a way that sent shivers down my spine, right to my dick. As he turned to face me his beautiful shiny brown hair flipped into his eyes, he ran his finger through his hair to fix it and then he adjusted his lightning moustache. He dismissed the manager and walked over to me and said the most beautiful thing…”wah,” he said and my heart melted. “Waluigi!” he said in his high voice.   
Somehow I knew what he wanted, a cup of coffee right now. I bolted down the hall to the staff room and grabbed the nearest mug. I quickly filled it with the richest Columbian mountain coffee and exactly three drops of cream. I ran straight back to his office where he was waiting with his slim legs up on his desk. I put the coffee cup onto his mahogany desk and stood there awaiting his response.  
He took the mug without a word or a glance. He continued to read the reports on his desk, his eyes moving from word to word, his beautiful eyes glinting in the fluorescent lighting. His moustache twitched as he sneered at a report, someone must have done something wrong. No wait, it wasn’t at the report, it was at the coffee, he must have not liked it. He looked toward me with a stare of distaste as he rose slowly from his desk and moved in my direction.  
I crept back slowly as he moved closer and closer towards me, my heart beating faster and faster, I hoped to god he couldn’t see me blushing. He leaned into my face and with a squint he focused on my face. I avoided eye contact as much as I could but it proved fruitless. He looked me up and down and then said, “wah…wah wah waluigi wah wah?” do you think this is a good cup of coffee? I said nothing as I pondered. Was this a trap, was he expecting me to say no and look like a lazy worker or yes and look like a failure. “I u-um I tried my best sir.” He snorted and his moustache twitched as he smirked. Did I please him finally? Was he impressed by my working spirit? I felt a burning heat hit my lower region, I was full of terror as I imagined the worst thing that could occur down there, I cannot let this happen here.  
Turned out it was hot coffee.   
He had poured his coffee down my front, causing it to stain everything below my waist. My eyes filled with tears as he leaned into my ear and whispered again, “wah waluigi wah igi…” get out of here you stupid slut. He turned away from me and I left his office. I ran through the room of cubicles trying to ignore the amused stares, the stares of people who knew I had failed the boss. What a fool I was, acting like he cared for a moment, like I had done a good job, idiot.   
When I finally got to the restroom I locked myself in the stall, tears pouring down my face. Get out of here you stupid slut. He said to me, how could he be so cruel? The man who captivated me so, called me a slut. I wasn’t quite sure how I felt about it. On one hand I felt humiliated, coffee down my front, tears streaming down my face and hurt by being called a slut. but on the other, I was….excited. why was I turned on by this hurt, this humiliation?  
Well I couldn’t just give up, I thought as I was filled with a mixture of spite, excitement, and pure orgasmic lust. “This will be fun.” I said in the stall. “Okay dude taking a shit isn’t that exciting.” Said the guy in the stall next to me.


End file.
